Delay
by Sugargirl5
Summary: This is a one-shot about what happened after Bella reopened the window when Edward had crippled her truck so she couldn’t go to La Push. It’s set between chapter 2 and 3 in Eclipse. Romance!


**This is going to be a one-shot (I really mean it this time ;-)) about what happened after Bella reopened the window when Edward had crippled her truck so she couldn't go to La Push. It's set between chapter 2 and 3 in Eclipse.**

**P.S. I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me my grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I might use some sentences from the books. (I know, my disclaimers are boring :)… Sorry!)**

**BPOV**

_I stared at the shivering black glass for a long moment, until it was still. Then I sighed, and opened the window as wide as it would go._

_*Stephenie Meyer*_

I sighed again while I fell back on my bed. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it – I had to think.

One thing I knew: I was mad – no, furious – with Edward. How did he _dare_ to break my truck just so I couldn't go to La Push to see my best friend? My best friend who also happened to be in pain because of me. My best friend who had helped me through the darkest period of my life. My best friend who had been my safe harbor, even when I was lifeless, even when I was broken and ripped to pieces.

And then I thought of Edward again. Because even though I was angry with him, the overwhelming, staggering, pure love I felt for him consumed everything else. Love wasn't logic, it wasn't fair; when you were in love with someone you couldn't look objectively at anything concerning that person anymore.

All of a sudden panic flooded through me, it clenched my throat and my breathing sped up until I was on the edge of hyperventilation. What if Edward had only watched me close my window, but not open it again? What if he wasn't coming back tonight? What if he was angry with me too? What if… Okay, I had to stop this before I really started hyperventilating. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and concentrated on my feelings for Edward again.

'Bella?' His soft voice startled me and my pillow landed on the floor with a soft thud. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' he murmured.

'It's fine.'

'Can I come in?' he asked and I noticed he was still sitting on my windowsill.

'Yes, of course.' I had reopened my window, hadn't I?

He slowly walked to my bed and sat down.

'You closed your window.' he whispered. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but the pain in his voice was so explicit that all I wanted to do was to hold him and comfort him. But I didn't know if he would want me to comfort him, I didn't know whether he was mad at me or not.

'I… I was angry.' I whispered.

'I know.' he sighed. 'I'm sorry, Bella, but I only want to keep you safe. And going to see a young, immature and unstable werewolf isn't safe at all. I know that you don't believe me, but I love you too much to let you endanger yourself like that. I know what it feels like to think I had lost you and my whole being cringes away from that kind of agony. Please, _try_ to understand that.'

'I do, Edward, I do understand that. But _you_ have to try to understand me too. Jacob has been the best friend anyone could ever wish for and now he's suffering because of me. Don't you think it's mean to just let him suffer? To let him think I don't care about him one bit? That I dumped him because my boyfriend came back?'

He winced at the last words and I regretted them as soon as they'd escaped my lips. I crawled over the bed to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck. His cold arms were around me instantly, holding me tight. I turned my head a little bit, taking a deep breath to fill my lungs with the sweet, exquisite scent of his chest.

'You have no idea how much I love you, Bella.' Edward murmured, his voice barely audible because his lips were buried in my hair. 'I would do absolutely anything for you, anything you want, anything you desire; but not if it means that you are risking your life.'

I stared out of the window and saw the full moon, glowing against its dark blue background. Then I looked up at Edward's face again and the moonlight that shone through my window lit it up, made it shimmer a little bit.  
I sighed and decided to give up for tonight. It wasn't worth it to ruin this beautiful night with Edward. We could discuss it later.

So I wriggled in his arms until I had more space and I reached my hands up to lightly touch his face. My fingers brushed his cheeks, the marble of his forehead, his eyelids, the curves of his perfect full lips… His eyes opened as he softly kissed my fingertip and then reached out to cup my cheek in his hand. He pulled me closer, twining his fingers into my hair to keep my lips locked on his – not that I wanted to remove them in the first place.

He kissed me until I was dizzy and breathless and then softly laid me down on the bed.

We talked the entire night, lying in each other's arms and stroking each other's faces until I finally fell asleep when the sun started to brighten the sky with her golden rays.

**So… what did you think? Please let me know, getting reviews is almost as good as watching the sunrise with Edward :)!**


End file.
